Мистерио
(ранее) Команда Квентина Бека |статус = Мёртв |фильм = Человек-паук: Вдали от дома |актер = Джейк Джилленхол Сэмюэл Л. Джексон (иллюзия) |фото = Mysterio FFH Textless Poster.jpg |гражданство = |дубляж = Михаил Тихонов Владимир Антоник (иллюзия Ника Фьюри) |ДС = Июль 2024 |веб-сериал = Daily Bugle}} Квентин Бек (англ. Quentin Beck) был бывшим работником Stark Industries, который пытался заменить покойного Тони Старка, как нового защитника Земли. Стремясь укрепить свою репутацию, Бек создал элементалов и устроил несколько нападению по всему миру, назвав себя как супергерой Мистерио (англ. Mysterio). Бек стал брать своей харизмой и своими навыками создания иллюзий, чтобы завоевать доверие "Ника Фьюри" и Человека-паука, он даже заполнил пустоту Паркера из-за отсутствия Старка - его наставника. После того, как Паркер раскрывает его мошенничество, Бек продолжил нападение уже в Лондоне, а после сражался против Человека-паука один на один, доказав, что Мистерио был достойным противником. Однако его самоуверенность привела к его поражению. Но Мистерио не сдался и отправил модифицированные кадры битвы за Лондон, где он подставляет Человека-паука и раскрывает всему миру его личность. Биография Ранние годы Работая в Stark Industries а.]] Квентин Бек ранее работал в Stark Industries, где он начал работать инженером. Бек принимал участие в создании прототипа иллюзорной технологии. Однако, он чувствовал себя непризнанным как изобретатель из-за Тони Старка, так как последний отклонил его идею с иллюзорной технологией и переименовал её в ментальную органическую ретро-грамму, или же в М.О.Р.Г., чем Бек был очень недоволен. оклеветал его работу.]] В 2016 году, Старк использовал М.О.Р.Г., чтобы показать его последнюю встречу со своими родителями, перед их смертью в Массачусетском технологическом институте.Первый мститель: Противостояние. Бек в это время находился в за кулисами и был недоволен выступлением, так как Старк ни разу не упоминает его, как со-создателя. Тогда, из-за своей чёрствости, которую Бек приобрёл из-за потребности во внимании, Старк решил уволить его, как психически неполноценного, из-за чего Бек всю свою жизнь обижался на него. Становление Мистерио В 2023 году, Тони Старк умирает во время битвы за Землю, когда он использовал камни бесконечности, чтобы распылить Танос и всю его армию, хоть сам Старк умирает от большого облучения гамма-радиации.Мстители: Финал. Озлобленный на Старка Бек решил воспользоваться возможностью стать следующим всемирно известным супергероем. Используя свои способности и обмане и иллюзии, Бек создал себе образ героя с погибшей семьёй, живший на планете Земля-833 и сражающийся с существами, известными как элементалы. Бек использовал боевые дроны Stark Industries и замаскировал их под элементалов. Также он собрал свою команду, состоящую из бывших работников Stark Industries, которые имели схожую мотивацию ненависти к Тони Старку: Уильяма Джинтера Рива, Викторию Сноу, Гутса Гутермана, Дженис Линкольн и Доуга. Кроме того, он разработал костюм, в котором он выглядел, как-будто он контролировал свои силы. Кампания Квентина Бека Стычка в Мексике .]] Мистерио направил земного элементала в Икстенко, Мексика, чтобы вызвать одобрение у Ника Фьюри и Марии Хилл. Когда Ник Фьюри и Мария Хилл прибыли сюда разгребать последствия урагана, к ним прибывает Квентин Бека, который спрашивает у них, кто они. .]] Затем появляется земной элементал, тогда Мистерио говорит им, чтобы они постояли в сторонке и направил на него зелёную энергию. Используя против него свои магические способности, Мистерио удаётся одолеть земного элементала. После победы, Бек завоёвывает одобрение Ника Фьюри и Марии Хилл и рассказывает им историю об элементалов. Через некоторое время, Мистерио выпускает воздушного элементала в Марокко и "побеждает" его.Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Битва в большом канале в Венеции.]] После сражения в Марокко, Бек и его команда приготовилась к следующему нападению. Позже, Бек направил водного элементала в Венецию, Италия. До нападения, Бек наблюдает за Питером Паркером, когда он находился в поездке по Европе с мидтаунской школе науки и технологий. а.]] После слежки за Паркером, Бек запускает водного элементала в Венецию, который устраивает разрушения во всему городу, пугая вещей. Когда элементал нападал на город и стал разрушать здания и транспорт, Питер Паркер пытался одолеть его, но у него не получается. Тогда на помощь к Паркеру прилетает иллюзия Мистерио на своём зелёном облаке, активировав свои щиты, чтобы одолеть врага. Когда элементал начал нападать на него, Мистерио использовал свою зелёную энергию, чтобы отбивать удары водного элементала. а.]] Затем он создаёт щит, чтобы заблокировать удар элементала, однако элементалу удаётся отбить защиту Бека, тогда он оглушает его. Но Мистерио не сдаётся, он выходит из воды и вновь пытается одолеть своего противника своей магией. Затем к нему обращается Паркер, который пытался помочь ему. Тогда Мистерио говорит Паркеру, что нужно увести элементала от водных каналов и продолжает сражение. а.]] После того, как элементал перебивает разговор Паркера и Бека, Мистерио решает сам увести его от водных каналов, устроив погоню элементала за Мистерио по всей Венеции. Во время этой погони, Мистерио пытался нанести урон элементалу, хоть ему это и не удавалось. Во время сражения, элементал рушить башню, Паркер решает закрепить башню с колоколом, которая была близка, чтобы развалиться, но Паркеру удаётся ей сдержать. а.]] Когда Бек был оглушён элементалом, Мистерио создаёт себе облако, а потом создаёт зелёную магию, чтобы сдерживает элементала за шею. Однако, элементалу удаётся освободиться из ловушки. Тогда Мистерио решает этой же магией решает сдержать ему руки, тогда ему удаётся одолеть водного элементала и внезапно уничтожить его, закончив всё это представление своей победой, убедив Паркера в том, что он герой. После сражения с элементалом, он видит учителей и одноклассников Паркера, которые скрывались в без опасном месте. Тогда Мистерио махает им рукой, а потом создаёт зелёное облако и улетает. Когда битва была завершена, по различным медиам стали обсуждать нового супергероя, который спас мирных людей от угрозы. После этого, Мистерио прибывает в убежище команды Ника Фьюри. Знакомство с Питером Паркером .]] Сразу же после сражения в Венеции, Ник Фьюри с Питером Паркером прибывают в убежище, где последний, к большому удивлению, видит Бека, назвав его Мистерио. Бек не понял, почему Паркер так его назвал, но он говорит, что его так называют его друзья. Тогда Бек просто сказал ему назвать его Квентином, а потом он пожил друг другу руки. о его подвигах.]] Затем Бек отмечает героизм и смелость Паркера во время сражения против водного элементала, добавив то, что ему не хватает таких героев как Паркер его миру. Паркер поблагодарил его, а потом спросил про его мир, тогда Фьюри и сам Бек объясняют ему, что они находятся на Земле-616, а Бек с Земли-833. .]] Паркер был очень заинтересован словами Бека о том, что он с другой Земли. Настолько заинтересован, что он вспоминает все свои знания, насчёт квантовой физики и спрашивает у Бека, обо всём этом, разозлив Фьюри и Марию Хилл, но Бек говорит, что ему не нужно извиняться за то, что он умнее других. Затем Хилл активирует голограммы мира Бека, а сам Бек стал рассказывать о существах, которые объединяют четыре стихии по названием элементалы. Хоть Хилл говорит, что существует множество мифов, похожих на элементалов, Бек говорит, что всё-таки существуют. .]] Затем Бек продолжил выдумывать историю своей несуществующей биографии и рассказал, что он входил в батальон, который сражался против элементалов, но каждый раз они становились ещё и ещё сильнее. Бек был последним из батальона, кто пытался их остановить, однако ему это не удалось и огненный элементал стал настолько сильным, что полностью уничтожил его планету, вместе со всей его семьёй. Паркер сказал Беку, что ему жаль. Затем Фьюри сказал, что на Землю прибыло четыре элементала, и к этому моменту Бек убил трёх из них, и только огненный элементал остался в живых. По их координатам, огненный элементал должен находиться в Праге, тогда Фьюри предлагает Паркеру помочь им в борьбе против огненного элементала в Праге, но Паркер отказывается, так как его могут раскрыть, если узнают, что Человек-паук в Праге. .]] Фьюри понимает его и говорит Димитрию Смердякову отвести его к одноклассникам. После этого, Паркер прощается с Беком и с остальными в убежище. Хоть Паркер и отказался ехать в Прагу, Фьюри меняет положение их поездки вместо Парижа на Прагу, а также говорит швее, чтобы она сделал для него новый стелз костюм, чтобы никто его не узнал. Разговор с Паркером .]] На следующий день, Бек встречается с Питером Паркеом, а также с Ником Фьюри и Марией Хилл, ожидая последние нападение элементала. Пока Паркер отвлекался на свою поездку, Бек сказал Фьюри, что ему не скучно, и он просто думал о том, как Фьюри похитил его. .]] После того, как Фьюри сказал им, что он убрал помехи от Паркера, Хилл сказала, что жители Праги отказались от эвакуации, из-за чего Фьюри называет их идиотами. Как только Паркер разработал план по победе над элементалов, Бек говорит ему, что его зовут Мистерио. Бек отметил то, что если они хотят победить огненного элементала. .]] Когда Паркер приходит к Фьюри, он стал отчитывать его использование боевого дрона Stark Industries, с помощью очков Тони Старка, которые ему выдал Фьюри, на Брэде Дэвисе. Паркер покинул базу, тогда Фьюри понял, что погорячился и сказал Беку, чтобы тот утешил его. Бек прилетел к Паркеру и стал всячески развеселить Паркера, а также давал ему наставления. Паркер стал говорить ему, что абсолютно не хотел спасать людей, а хотел провести время с друзьями и с девушкой, которая ему нравится. .]] После этого, Бек сел рядом с Питером и сказал ему, что мечтать о нормальной жизни не эгоизм. Бек сказал, что супергероям трудно решать судьбы других людей и быть примером для подражания. Потом Бек сказал Паркеру, что он способный и хороший парень. Беку удалось утешить Паркера, и он соглашается участвовать в миссии в Праге. за то, что решил присоединиться к нему в миссии.]] Когда Паркер поблагодарил Бека за разговор о "супер-геройке", Бек приветствовал его за время и сказал, что, как только это будет закончено, у него будет все лето, чтобы убить Брэда Дэвиса. Беку вместе с Паркер посмеялись над шуткой, прежде чем Паркер покинул крышу, чтобы подготовиться к миссии и отвлечь от неё своих друзей. Нападение на карнавал Праги .]] Через несколько часов, Питер Паркер надевает свой новый костюм, а Мистерио в это время выпускает огненного элементала в Прагу во время карнавала. .]] Когда появляется элементал, происходит сражение Паркера и Бека против него. Мистерио сразу же запускает в него свою зелёную магию, а Паркер создаёт дымовую завесу для элементала. Затем элементал нападает на Паркера и ломает карусель, поглощая весь металл, из-за чего он стал гораздо сильнее. Когда элементал был уже готов убить Паркера, к нему прилетает Мистерио и создаёт защитный барьер. .]] Затем Мистерио и Паркер обсуждают план Б, Паркер говорит, что отвлечёт элементала, пока Бек будет сражаться с ним. Бек убирает барьер и отлетает, пока Паркер отвлекал элементала. Паркер даёт Беку команду, и он использует свою магию против него. Затем Паркер подбрасывает камень в элементала, а Бек целится в камень, что оглушить элементала. Однако у них не получается его остановить, и элементал ломает колесо обозрения, где сидели Нед Лидс и Бетти Брант, тогда Мистерио вновь попытался оглушить элементала своей магией. .|left]] Во время битвы, Бек не усмотрел то, что Паркер случайно вытаскивает и сбивает проектор иллюзий от боевого дрона Stark Industries, который позже находит и забирает Мишель Джонс. Пока Паркер пытался сдержать колосо обозрения, Бек все ещё пытался остановить элементала, но он стал ещё сильнее. Тогда Бек решает использовать всю свою силу против него, пожертвовав своей жизнью. После он желает удачи Паркеру и говорит, что должен доделать то, что давно начал. После этого, Мистерио стал использовать все свои силы, чтобы убить элементала. .]] После этого, Бек подлетает к элементалу и ударяет его своей силой, пробив его на сквозь, а потом он постепенно слабеет и взрывается. После сражения, Человек-паук бежит к Мистерио, чтобы узнать его состояние. Как оказалось, Мистерио пережил нападение, и Паркер даёт ему руку, чтобы подняться. Затем к героям прибывает команда Ника Фьюри с Ником Фьюри и Марией Хилл. Фьюри предлагает ему стать одним из супергероев в их команде и отправиться с ними в Берлин, на что Бек сказал, что подумает над предложением. выпить с ним.]] Затем Фьюри подходит к Паркеру и говорит ему, что он способный парень и что он бы пригодился им, как супергерой, однако Фьюри видит, что у него не энтузиазма им быть. Фьюри говорит ему подумать насчёт решения, что может Тони Старк зря решил дать ему возможность стать одним из Мстителей. Зная, что Паркер был опустошён, Бек предложил ему выпить, однако Паркер говорит, что ещё не достиг совершеннолетия. Раскрытие Получение очков Э.Д.И.Т. в баре.]] После победы над огненным элементалем, Мистерио и Паркер решили отметить свою победу. Они отправились в ближайший бар, который был полностью иллюзиорный. Если Мистерио выбрал себе для питья пиво, то Паркер решил взять лимонад. , чего он хочет.]] Потом Бек заметил, что Паркер достаточно грустный после их победы над элементалом. Тогда Паркер говорит ему, что может Ник Фьюри был прав, насчёт того, что Тони Старк зря его выбрал, так как был обязан ему, хоть сам Бек и не понял, почему он обязан. Затем Бек спрашивает Паркера, чего он действительно хочет, на что он отвечает, что хочет забыть про супергеройскую жизнь, вернуться к своим одноклассникам и встретиться со своей любимой девушкой. на его вопросы.]] Паркер хотел привести её на , рассказать ей о своих чувствах и поцеловать её. Затем Бек сказал, что этому не бывать, но потом спросил у Паркера почему этого не произойдёт. Тот отвечает, что он в ответе за всё человечество. Потом к ним подходит женщина, которая увидела очки Тони Старка, и отдала их Паркеру, за что он её поблагодарил. в баре.]] Тогда Бек был удивлён тому факту, что технологические очки просто валялись на полу. Затем Бек просит Паркера надеть очки, тогда он надевает их и показывается Беку, на что тот сказал, что он типичный ботан и сказал, что может есть технологические линзы. Затем Паркер говорить, Беку надеть очки, на что тот неохотно, но всё же соглашается. .]] Когда он надел их, Паркер увидел, что в них Бек очень был похож на Тони Старка, а потом вспоминает слова в записке с очками "следующему Тони Старку веряю". Паркер говорит Беку, что возможно Старк из-за множества ошибок Паркера, оставил их не ему, а новому супергерою. Но Бек ответил, что очки были переданы именно ему, но Паркер сказал, что возможно как временному хранителю, но не постоянному владельцу. Тогда Паркер решает передать управление Э.Д.И.Т. Беку. за очки.]] Паркер передаёт управление Э.Д.И.Т. Беку, а потом говорит ему, что он теперь Мститель. Тогда Бек надевает очки, а Паркер говорит, что они идут ему. После Бек благодарит Паркера за очки, а Паркер решает покинуть бар. Бек спрашивает у него, что Паркер будет делать, на что отвечает, что будет искать ЭмДжей, тогда Бек желает ему удачи. После Бек и Паркер прощаются, и последний уходит из бара. Когда Паркер ушёл, Бек отключает иллюзию бара, где некоторые члены его команды скрывались от глаз Паркера. Затем он говорит, что миссия выполнена простенько и со вкусом, а после просит кого-нибудь быстро снять с него костюм. После выполнения их миссии, Бек говорит подключить Э.Д.И.Т. к их системе, а потом говорит, чтобы они не останавливались на этом. .]] Затем Бек встаёт на стол и решает сказать тост, а потом говорит Доугу, что он дал ему шампанское. Бек делает тост для их бывшего босса Тони Старка, а потом он и вся команда вспоминает все прошлые обиды на Старка и Stark Industries, а также говорят о эгоизме Старка. После воспоминаний, Бек стал хвалить некоторых членов своей команды лично. .]] Бек похвалил Уильяма Джинтера Риву за соединение проекторов иллюзий с боевыми дронами Stark Industries, затем Гутса Гутермана за написание истории про героя Мистерио из другой Земли, затем Викторию Сноу за её работы над землетрясениями, чтобы спутники Фьюри подтвердили факт угрозы, а также Дженис Линкольн за знание того, что очки перешли не им, не отделу безопасности, а Паркеру. Потом Бек говорит, что с Э.Д.И.Т. и их технологией Мистерио может стать величайшим супергероем Земли, после чего стал оплакивать Паркера. Закончив тост, Бек говорит команде идти за работу Неудачная стратегия К тому времени, Бек ещё не догадывался о том, что один проектор иллюзий во время сражения в Праге был украден Мишель Джонс. Пока команда пришла к тому, чтобы использовать уже новые технологии, Питер Паркер и Джонс изучают проектор и понимают, что все сражения были иллюзией. Тем временем команда Бека готовилась к следующему нападению, которое произойдёт в Англии, Лондон. На своей на базе, Бек и его команда испытывают новые боевые дроны Stark Industries Уильяма Джинтера Ривы на деле. Он проверяет иллюзию, где Мистерио сражается против объединённого элементала. Затем Бек говорит Риве перемотать иллюзию в самый конец. Когда произошла перемотка, Бек сказал, что постановка достаточно слабоватая, но всё-таки пойдёт. .]] Далее, Бек сказал Риве убрать иллюзию и активировать дроны в боевом режиме. Рива включил боевой режим, и дроны стал обстреливать всю базу. Хоть Рива был доволен, Бек считал, что урон достаточно слабый, тогда он сказал Риве удвоить объём разрушения дронов и начать всё сначала. Уильям активировал иллюзию, которая была в два раза быстрее предыдущей, тогда Бек остался доволен иллюзией и пробами. Рива говорит Беку, что у них всё по плану, и Э.Д.И.Т. скоро будет перенесена в шлем для удобного управления. Рива сказал, что с помощью Э.Д.И.Т. можно устроить невероятное шоу, которое накроет весь город. Затем он говорит Гутсу Гутерману зарядить все дроны, чтобы устроить кровавую баню для эффектности выступления. готов ли костюм Мистерио.]] Бек сказал, что Лондон прекрасный город, и хоть он пострадает от его рук, его всё равно восстановят. И если он новый Железный человек то должен спасать целый мир от вселенских угроз. Он активирует иллюзию костюма Мистерио и входит в неё, тем самым "надевая её". Называя себя спасителем, он говорит, что люди забудут о потерях, когда вспомнят, что у них есть Мистерио. повреждён.]] Бек спрашивает у Дженис Линкольн, есть ли сменный костюм Мистерио, она отвечает, что он может уже его померить. Когда Бек отказывается и трясёт рукой, он видит, что иллюзия не совмещается в ним, создавая баги. Рива говорит, что один из дронов во время сражения в Праге вернулся повреждённым без проектора, посчитав, что ничего страшного нет. нашёл проектор.]] Бек говорит, что узнал об этом только сейчас, Рива пытается успокоить его тем, что от одного проектора картинка не пострадает, но Бек говорит ему, что их могут раскрыть. Бек с помощью Э.Д.И.Т. находит месторасположение детали и узнаёт, что она у Паркера, Бек злится и обвиняет Риву в том, что он виноват в убийстве Человека-паука, так как Беку придётся его убить. Засада в Берлине .]] Бек прибывает в Берлин на базу Ника Фьюри, чтобы устроить засаду для Человека-паука, маскируясь под самого Фьюри. Когда они прибывают, Мистерио в первую очередь оглушает Фьюри, а потом создаёт различные иллюзии, которые пугают Паркера, так как он не знает, что ему с ними делать. .]] В одной из иллюзий, он хватает Мишель Джонс за шею и кидает её вниз, а Человек-паук стремится за ней. Затем Мистерио отвлекает внимание Паркера появлением его иллюзии, тогда Паркер попытался его оглушить, но ударяет строение, сильно ранив себе руку. Используя больше боевых дронов Stark Industries, Мистерио создаёт ещё больше различных иллюзий, даже создав иллюзию его технического и самодельного костюмов. .]] После этого, Мистерио начинает сражаться против Человека-паука в иллюзионом мире, пуская в него свои лучи, говоря что он создал Мистерио - героя, в которого поверят люди, и что ему решать, кто настоящий герой. Потом он создаёт иллюзию могилы Энтони Эдварда Старка, а после из неё выходит Железный человек в виде зомби. Затем Мистерио появляется в виде множества своих клонов, а после запирает Человека-паука и снежном шаре с башней Мстителей. .]] Затем Паркер видит, как Фьюри и его борцы арестовали Бека и думает, что иллюзии закончились. Потом Фьюри спрашивает у Паркера, кто знает о его тайне личности, Паркер говорит, что Мишель Джонс и Нед Лидс знают. Тогда Паркер понимает, что это иллюзия и выдал Мистерио своих друзей. Засада заканчивается тем, что Паркера сбивает поезд, а Бек отмечает себе новые цели. Обманывая Ника Фьюри , что нужно готовиться.]] Готовясь к следующей битве в Лондоне, Бек нанял группу актёров в качестве свидетелей, чтобы записать бой издалека. Выпив свой зелёный напиток, Бек сказал актёрам, чтобы они запомнили, как можно больше съёмок, пояснив, что любой, кто загружает их в социальные сети, погибнет. Затем Уильям Джинтер Рива сказал, что актёры должны быть под ударом Боевые дроны Stark Industries, чтобы они никуда не делись. , следуя своему плану.]] Виктория Сноу говорит Беку, чтобы дроны готовы к вылету, тогда он сказал запустить их. Бек использовал свои Bluetooth наушники, чтобы дождаться сигнала Ника Фьюри, чтобы его команда могла ответить. Бек ответил Фьюри и сказал, что он нашёл сильный импульс в Лондоне. Ответив на ситуацию очень серьёзно, Бек сказал Фьюри, что встретится с ним там, и когда звонок закончился, он сказал актёрам никогда не извиняться за то, что он самый умный в этой комнате.Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Вырезанная сцена Битва за Лондон .]] Бек отправился в Лондон, столицу Англии на Тауэрский мост в виде Мистерио, когда встречается с Ником Фьюри. Бек говорит Гутсу Гутерману, который в это время был водителем автобуса учеников и учителей Питера Паркера, привести их на место, где будут происходить разрушения, где боевые дроны Stark Industries их убьют. в Лондоне.|left]] Иллюзия Мистерио прилетает к Фьюри, а Бек говорит, что осмотрел весь мост, но ничего там не нашёл, однако Мария Хилл не нашла всплеск энергии в середине моста. Мистерио улетает, что взглянуть туда ещё раз, сказав, что этого не должно происходить и что только Гом может помочь им всем. Как только звонок закончился, Бек связался с Уильямом Джинтером Ривой и уведомил его, что Объединённый элементал - это "угроза уровня Мстителей". Затем Бек приказал Риве разослать дронов со спутника Старка. уровня Мстителей.]] Затем Бек связывается с Дженис Линкольн, чтобы скрыть складки из накидки своего костюма, надеясь хорошо выглядеть для . Затем Бек связался с Гутерманом для определения его позиции и связался с Викторией Сноу, чтобы убедиться, что пульс землетрясения увеличен. Бек удостоверился, что любые свободные концы были на месте через Э.Д.И.Т. и как только его цели на месте, он приказал активировать элементала. Как только элементал был активирован, Бек наконец собирается устроить нападение на мост. выжил.|left]] Затем Бек устраивается сражение против иллюзий Мистерио и объединённого элементала, где первый кричит на него за свою убитую семью. Затем Фьюри спрашивает у Бека, что происходит, тогда он по сценарию Гутермана отвечает, что снова появились элементалы, и они все соединились в нечто огромное, которое подпитывается ядром Земли. Затем Бек замечает сбой в программе дронов, тогда используя дрон, Бек видит, что в иллюзию проник Человек-паук, который оказывается живым. внутри иллюзии.]] Понимая, что Человек-паук может сорвать все их планы по разрушению Лондона, Бек говорит Риве, что убьёт Паркера. В иллюзии, Паркер, проникший в иллюзию, с помощью своей синтетической паутины разрушает множество дронов, а позже находит слабое место элементала, окончательно отключая иллюзию элементала. Позже, Бек видит всё это, а потом просит Э.Д.И.Т. обеспечить ему защиту от Паркера. Потом он говорит Э.Д.И.Т. ликвидировать Паркера, а его одноклассниками решил заняться сам. .|left]] Разъярённый провал своего же плана, Бек отправляет дроны, чтобы убить Мишель Джонс, Неда Лидса, Флэша Томпсона, Бетти Брант и Хэппи Хогана, захватив их всех в . Но план также срывается, так как Бетти Брант решила отвлечь дрона, пока Мишель била его булавой. , чтобы убить Человека-паука.]] Затем Бек использовал дрон, чтобы открыть дверь лазерем в хранилище, где прятались Хоган с одноклассниками Паркера. Пока Человек-паук избегал атаки дронов, Бек нашёл его над мостом и приказал дронам убить его. Поскольку Человек-паук использовал свои силы и способности, чтобы одолеть всю армию дронов Бека, пока некоторые не ударили его машиной и не сбили его в воду около Лондонского моста, Бек предположил, что он, наконец, мёртв. Дуэль на Лондонском мосту .|left]] Так только Бек спрашивает у Уильяма Джинтера Ривы, как у него дела, он говорит, что объединённого элементала можно восстановить. Когда Человеку-пауку удаётся выжить, он направляется к Беку. Бек был схвачен Паркером, а его шлем сломан, из-за чего боевые дроны были отключены. в финальном сражении.]] Хоть Бек был и схвачен, он активирует дрон, который оглушает Паркера из-за чего сам Бек освобождается. Паркер требует у Бека отдать ему очки, но разъярённый и мотивированный убийством Человека-паука, Бек бросает вызов Паркеру за очки Тони Старка и Э.Д.И.Т., дразня ему тем, чтобы он сам их забрал. После этого, Бек использует дроны, чтобы создать для Паркера новую иллюзию. активировать боевой режим дронов.|left]] Но Паркер во второй раз не теряется и использует свою "чуйку", чтобы избавиться от иллюзии. Затем он бежит к дронам и уничтожает их один за другим, постепенно избавляясь от иллюзии. Затем Бек спрашивает у Э.Д.И.Т., почему дроны не стреляют, тогда она предупредила его, что он в большой опасности, из-за риска умереть, но Бек кричит на Э.Д.И.Т. и всё равно решает использовать боевой режим дронов против Паркера. Однако, один из его дронов случайно выстреливает Беку в живот, сильно ранив его. .]] Лёжа из-за сильного ранения, Бек говорит то, что самое обидное в его плане то, что Паркер был для него хорошим другом, и он не хотел убивать его. Затем он вытаскивает очки и говорит, что он их заслужил, как считал Тони Старк. Однако, Паркер не верит Беку и хватает руку настоящего Бека, разоблачая иллюзию. После он отбивает пистолет из рук Бека и забирает у него очки. Пока Бек падал на землю из-за сильной боли, Человек-паук надевает очки и говорит Э.Д.И.Т., чтобы она отменила все действия Бека. Тогда Э.Д.И.Т. обратно отправляет все дроны к спутнику Старка. Затем Паркер спрашивает у Бека, как он захотел такое устроить, тогда Бек усмехнувшись отвечает Паркеру, что "люди не могут жить без веры", а нынешние люди поверят во что угодно. После этих слов Бек умирает. После смерти, Паркер спрашивает у Э.Д.И.Т. иллюзия ли это, тогда она говорит, что все иллюзии отключены. Наследие Память падшего героя Несмотря на то, что именно он устроил все эти преступления, Мистерио не был раскрыт и люди воспринимали его, как героя, который пожертвовал собой во время сражения в Лондоне. Прежде чем был подтверждено, что Мистерио был убит, Елизавета II хотела пригласить его с Человеком-пауком в на чай, чтобы поблагодарить их за помощь, но Мистерио таинственно "исчезает" после сражения с объединённым элементалом. Её приглашения Мистерио и Человека-паука оказалось напрасным.Daily Bugle/Рекламная кампания Раскрытие Человека-паука . Мне не выстоять против Паука и его боевых дронов в арене Старка. Человека-паук считает лишь себя преемником Железного человека. Человек-паук - это– настоящие его имя– настоящие имя Человека-паука - Питер Паркер!|Мистерио|Человек-паук: Вдали от дома}} Несмотря на своё полное поражение при битве за Лондон, Мистерио даже уже после смерти портит жизнь Человеку-пауку. Бек решает выпустить изменённые кадры сражения, где Паркер является инициатором нападения и именно он убил Мистерио. Также в этой записи Бек раскрывает истинную личность Человека-паука. Эту запись находит Джей Джона Джеймсон и шоу Daily Bugle, которое разоблачает Человека-паука, раскрыв всему Нью-Йорку, что он Питер Паркер.Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Сцена после титров Личность Во время своей работы в Stark Industries, Квентин Бек всегда проявлял большое желание, используя свои сверхъестественные технические навыки для работы с Тони Старком. Он спроектировал и изобрел прототип М.О.Р.Г.а, но заметив его злой и чёрствый характер, Старк уволил Бека, и из-за этого у последнего вечная обида на бывшего босса. После Бек узнал то, что его бывший босс погиб во время битвы за Землю, тогда Бек воспользовался шансом и использовал боевые дроны Stark Industries, чтобы создать с помощью иллюзий элементалов, совершая разрушения по всей Европе, а потом "спасать" людей от них, называя себя супергероем Мистерио. Этот план сработал и такие люди, как Флэш Томпсон восхищались им. Брэд Дэвис говорил, что он похож на Тора и Железного человека, подразумевая, насколько он силён, однако ему потребовалась помощь от Ника Фьюри, Марии Хилл и Человека-паука. Бек внушил им, что он прибыл с другой Земли и хочет остановить элементалов, которые уничтожили его дом с его семьёй. Вообразив себя супергероем, Бек демонстрировал самоотверженное и доброе поведение, рискуя своей жизнью, чтобы защитить невинных и союзников. Бек также стал своеобразным отцом для Питера, проявив к нему сочувствие, а также он давал ему наставления о том, что Питеру нужно делать то, что он хочет, а не только выполнять супергеройскую деятельность. Это заставило Питера поменять свое решение о том, что он наследник Старка, тогда он решил передать Э.Д.И.Т. Беку. Однако, под супергеройским обликом Бека скрывается чрезвычайно эгоистичный, темный, безжалостный, разрушительный и, прежде всего, манипулирующий человек, который ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы получить то, чего он хочет. Хоть Бек и уважает свою команду, когда поздравил её с получением Э.Д.И.Т. и похвалил её членов, он мог даже угрожать ими жизнями из-за любой малейшей ошибки. Бека также не волнуют обычные жители, которые могли был погибнуть во время нападения элемнталов. Также его безжалостность выражает то, что он хотел убить друзей Питера, которые знают его тайну личность. Хоть он и хотел защитить Питера от супергеройской деятельности, когда Паркер решил противостоять Мистерио, он был холоден к нему, даже допустив то, что Паркера сбил поезд. Бек проявил ужасную и садистскую сторону, создавая иллюзии во время своей первой схватки с Питером, где он душит Мишель Джонс, а потом бросает его из Эйфелевой башни, извращая план Паркера, которые у него были для ЭмДжей, заставляя поверить в иллюзию. Он даже использовал свои иллюзии, чтобы создать тёмное, ужасающее, туманное измерение иллюзий, чтобы перехитрить Питера, прежде чем запереть его в иллюзии снежной чаши Нью-Йорка с Башней Мстителей, что заставило Паркера быть разбитым мысленно и физически. Даже во втором поединке с Паркером он показал эту безжалостность и раскрыл все свои разрушительные методы, чтобы в конечном итоге его план осуществился; но его высокомерие, безжалостность и темная натура оказались его главными недостатками, из-за чего он был застрелен одним из дронов, а потом побеждён Человеком-пауком. Однако, когда он был раскрыт и побеждён Паркером, он всё ещё остался героем в лице общества и даже испортил репутацию Человека-паука, выставив его злодеем и убийцей в лживых кадрах битвы за Лондон, а также раскрыв его личность, как Питер Паркер всему миру. Силы и способности Силы .]] * Проекция голограммы: У Бека был доступ к широкому спектру продвинутых реалистичных голографических проекторов, управляемых дронами Ривы, который Бек использовал, чтобы создавать элементалов и побеждать их. С дронами, он мог нанести серьёзный вред и сильный урон, благодаря чему люди верили, что элементалы существуют. Голограммы Бека могли расширяться, чтобы лучше показать битву между элементалем и Мистерио, причём битва готовилась до того, как её обнародовали. Способности * Высокий интеллект: Квентин Бек - гений, обладающий интеллектом на уровне с Тони Старком и его бывшим союзником Питером Паркером. Именно Бек является создателем прототипа ментальной органической ретро-граммой, который впоследствии будет присвоен Старком, и хоть Бек хотел использовать устройство для создании иллюзий, Старк отказался от идеи и использовал для лечения психических травм. Также у Бека большие навыки по созданию иллюзий, настолько правдоподобных, что Беку даже удалось обмануть скруллов, как Талоса и его жену Сорен. * Учёный: Когда он работал со Старком, Бек использовал свой интеллект, чтобы создать М.О.Р.Г., а также он использовал свой навык для разрабатывания боевых дронов. * Инженер: Когда он стал супергероем Мистерио, Бек использовал свои навыки инженера для создания костюма и шлема, который скрывал бы его личность, скрытную от остального мира. * Актёр: Нарциссический менталитет Бека и его большое внимание к мелким деталям делают из него настоящего трагического актёра. Он искренне заботился о том, чтобы Паркер смог найти баланс между повседневной и супергеройской жизнями, даже убеждая его в том, что Э.Д.И.Т. не принадлежит ему и добровольно отдаёт её Беку. Тем не менее, он не настолько креативен, чтобы придумать историю о том, как он попал на другую Землю и сражается против элементалов. В помощи ему помогал Гутерман, который и придумал образ супергероя Мистерио, и эта история оказалась даже правдоподобной для Ника Фьюри и Марии Хилл. Также он был очень внимателен в изучении элементалов и различных устройств, так как из-за любой мелочи его могли бы раскрыть. Недостатком в этой ситуации стала его команда, так как Уильям Джинтер Рива считал, что пропажа сломанной детали дрона - мелочь, однако её находит Мишель Джонс, которая с Паркером раскрывают Мистерио во лжи. * Тактик: Адаптивность Бека в напряжённых ситуациях позволяет ему моментально изменять ход истории. Этим он воспользовался, когда дал поверить Паркеру, что Фьюри спас его, а потом раскрыл себя, успев узнать кто ещё знает личность Паркера. Даже когда Человеку-пауку удалось остановить Мистерио и победить элементалов, Бек сказал Риве, чтобы он перемонтировал кадры с битвы за Лондон, чтобы потом опубликовать их и распространить по всему Нью-Йорку, сделав Человека-паука публичным врагом. Снаряжение * М.О.Р.Г.: Бек использовал свой интеллект и различную технологию, чтобы с помощью Тони Старка создать скелет М.О.Р.Г.а. * Костюм захвата движения: Бек использовал этот костюм, чтобы создать для Человека-паука иллюзионный мир, загнав его в ловушку. * Костюм Мистерио: Бек много лет разрабатывал этот высокоразвитый костюм, состоящий из доспехов, плаща и туманной маски, чтобы правильно овладеть своими иллюзиями и выполнить свой генеральный план. * Боевые дроны Stark Industries: Бек использовал эти боевые дроны для того, чтобы создать иллюзии элементалов и контролировать их, чтобы выполнить свой план, нанося большой ущерб Лондону, сражаясь против Человека-паука. * Э.Д.И.Т.: Бек получил доступ к Э.Д.И.Т. после того, как Питер Паркер отдал Квентину очки Тони Старка. С помощью Э.Д.И.Т., Бек смог запустить множество боевых дронов Stark Industries, создав объединённого элементаля в Лондоне. Однако, после дуэли против Человека-паука, Паркер забирает себе очки и удаляет Бека из файлов Э.Д.И.Т. * Очки Тони Старка: Солнцезащитные очки, которые принадлежали Тони Старку и в которых встроена Э.Д.И.Т.. Бек использовал их, чтобы призвать боевых дронов для убийства Паркера, а также что поменять маршрут поездки одноклассников Паркера на Лондон. Объекты *'Убежище Ника Фьюри': Будет добавлено *'Убежище Квентина Бека': Будет добавлено Отношения Союзники * Команда Квентина Бека ** Уильям Джинтер Рива ** Виктория Сноу ** Гутс Гутерман ** Дженис Линкольн ** Доуг * Элементалы - Творения ** Гидромен ** Расплавленный человек ** Песочный человек ** Циклон ** Объединённый элементал * Джей Джона Джеймсон Враги * Stark Industries - Бывшие наниматели ** Тони Старк/Железный человек † - Бывший босс ** Хэппи Хоган - Неудавшиеся жертва * Команда Ника Фьюри - Временные союзники ** Ник Фьюри - Неудавшаяся жертва ** Мария Хилл - Неудавшаяся жертва ** Димитрий Смердяков * Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий ** Питер Паркер/Человек-паук - Союзник, ставший неудавшийся жертвой ** Мишель Джонс - Неудавшиеся жертва ** Нед Лидс - Неудавшиеся жертва ** Бетти Брант - Неудавшиеся жертва ** Флэш Томпсон - Неудавшиеся жертва ** Брэд Дэвис ** Роджер Харрингтон ** Джулиус Делл ** Джош Спинелли ** Зак Купер ** Ясмин Монетт ** Тайлер Корбин ** Зоха ** Себастьян Интересные факты * В комиксах, Квентин Бек работал над спецэффектами в крупной студии и хотел сделать себе имя в киноиндустрии. Из-за отсутствия признания Бек понял, что его опыт в иллюзиях может сделать его эффективным суперзлодеем, выбрав его новую тёмную личность Мистерио. Он также был членом , группы суперзлодеев, с которыми боролся Человек-паук, куда также входили Стервятник, Шокер, Скорпион и Хамелеон. * Мистерио, Локи, Гельмут Земо, Суртур, Танос и Призрак - единственные злодеи, чьи планы были успешными в любом случае, так как ему удаётся раскрыть личность Человека-паука всему миру, хоть сам он был убит во время битвы за Лондон. За кулисами * Мистерио в кинематографической вселенной Marvel - первое воплощение этого персонажа в кино. ** Мистерио впервые в кино должен был появиться в фильме из трилогии фильмов , и сыграть его должен был , который сыграл камео во всех предыдущих фильмах, и это камео должно было стать Мистерио.[https://io9.gizmodo.com/spider-man-4-storyboards-reveal-iconic-villains-and-hug-1779949984 Spider-Man 4 Storyboards Reveal Iconic Villains and Huge Action That Never Was] * Изначально, Sony Pictures Studios объявили, что они хотел сделать фильм про Мистерио в своей собственной киновселенной Человека-паука, не связанную с кинематографической вселенной Marvel. Был ли этот фильм отменён, неизвестно, но возможно это действительно так, из-за появления Мистерио в фильме Человек-паук: Вдали от дома.How Sony Learned to Cede Control to Marvel on 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' * Действия Мистерио в фильме очень похожи на происхождение Мистерио в комиксах. В комиксах, Мистерио - бывший специалист по спецэффектам для кино, который хотел испортить репутацию Человека-паука, подставив его за преступления, которые он не совершал, а затем победив его как новой супергерой. В фильме, Мистерио - бывший работник Тони Старка, который хочет заменить погибшего супергероя, став "новым Железным человеком", используя своих элементалов, чтобы устроить свой дебют.‘Spider-Man: Far from Home’ Writers on Mysterio, Those Credits Scenes, and Following ‘Endgame’ * Изначально, Мистерио должен был быть с самого начала злодеем, который наводил ужас по всей Европе, используя элементалов, и тогда Человек-паук и Ник Фьюри должны были остановить его. Однако, сценаристы фильма Крис МакКенна и Эрик Соммерс вспомнили, что Мистерио - злодей, который обманывает людей и поэтому было решено сначала представить его героем.‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’: The Screenwriters Explain the Twists Также была идея того, чтобы сделать Мистерио скруллом, но от этой идеи позже отказались. * Когда его спросили, что Мистерио действительно умер в конце фильма Человек-паук: Вдали от дома, Джон Уоттс не стал исключать факт того, что Мистерио выжил, сказав: "Это Мистерио, кто знает?", всё же сказав, что Мистерио кажется всё-таки мёртвым.‘Spider-Man: Far From Home’ Spoilers: Director Jon Watts on the Post-Credits Scene, the Song He Wrote for the Film, and More [Interview] Когда этот же вопрос задали продюсеру Эми Паскаль, она ответила: "Вы этого не знаете".Spider-Man: Far From Home Director Breaks Down Mysterio, Major MCU Ties Джейк Джилленхол сказал, что Мистерио по его мнению "мертвец".Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Sturridge, & Carrie Cracknell: "Broadway's Sea Wall / A Life" | Talks at Google * Мэтт Дэймон отказался сыграть Мистерио, ещё до того, как эту роль отдали Джейку Джилленхолу.MATT DAMON Turns Down Villain Role In Sequel To ‘SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING’ Дэймон уже сыграл камео в фильме Тор: Рагнарёк, он исполнил асгардского актёра, исполняющего роль Локи. * Джеймс Кокс, Джаеймс Харрис и Корбетт МакАллистер были дублёрами для трюков Джейка Джилленхола в роли Мистерио. * Джеймс Пэйтон был заменой Джейка Джилленхола в роли Мистерио. Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * en:Mysterio es:Quentin Beck pl:Mysterio Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи фильма «Человек-паук: Вдали от дома» Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Американцы Категория:Злодеи Категория:Главные злодеи Категория:Лидеры команды Квентина Бека Категория:Мёртвые персонажи